


Kinktober Day 05: Better Than a Mirror

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Swap, Everyone switches bodies, Jack needs to get dirty with himself, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Rhys is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While trying to recover stolen research, the group ends up becoming the experiment. With Rhys in Jack's body and Jack in his, Jack can't miss out on this opportunity, so watch himself!





	Kinktober Day 05: Better Than a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it might get confusing, so hears the order everybody switches bodies:
> 
> Original:--- Jack---Rhys---Tim---Wil  
> Swap 01:---Tim---Wil-----Rhys--Jack  
> Swap 02:---Wil----Tim----Jack-- Rhys  
> Swap 03:---Rhys-- Jack--- Wil--- Tim

It hadn’t been too hard getting into the research building that was hoarding stolen Hyperion research files. The four of them, Jack, Wilhelm, Timothy and Rhys, had easily infiltrated and killed most of the employees. Rhys and Wilhelm scanned with their eyes, where they needed to go next. Together, they made their way through, keeping an eye on each other.

“So, what exactly did they take?” Rhys asked Handsome Jack, his boyfriend.

“Some very sensitive stuff, cupcake.” Jack looked around a hallway. When it was deserted, Rhys scanned it and shook his head. This wasn't the correct hall.

“This one,” Will said, pulling Timothy a long. Rhys got the feeling they were closer than they let on. He kept this to himself, though he was sure Handsome Jack knew.

The party came to a large room with a balcony. Will frowned and scanned the area again.

“What's wrong?” Timothy asked.

“The signal was coming from here. Now it's gone.”

Pain ripped through Rhys, suckling out all his breath. His stumbled backwards in synchronization with the others. Bright lights blinded him, his vision blurring. His head felt like it was splitting in two. And then he was stumbling into a large frame that was very familiar. Jack was strong against him and it was comforting. Until Jack jumped away from him, startled, letting him fall to the ground.

Rhys glared, wincing. “What the hell, Jack?”

“What?” Wil demanded gruffly. “... What… What the hell?” he muttered.

Then Rhys realized something. He could feel his right arm. It was rubbing his lower back. He froze, his eyes opening to look at his arm. He gasped. He did not have his echo eye. Rhys poked at his eye, wincing when a huge finger poke it. A finger attached to large hands like Jack. Rhys jumped, looking at his hands and then himself, but Jack had dropped him. He looked up at Jack.

Handsome Jack shook his head violently, covering his mouth with his hands. He looked in horror at Rhys and then the others.

“Jack?” Rhys asked.

“What?” Wilhelm said. He sat on the ground, his legs spread wide. He covered his robotic eye, his robotic arm limply next to him.

Rhys pointed to Jack. “I’m talking to… Jack…” Rhys became unsure.

“I’m… Tim…” Handsome Jack said, his voice hoarse and shaking.

“What?” Rhys looked down at himself again and now recognized Tim’s preferred choice of gun.

“Ugh,” Wilhelm grunted. “This eye is annoying! It’s so uncomfortable! And I can’t move my leg!” He pulled at it uselessly with his flesh arm. “How do you two even work these things!?”

“You don’t seem surprised we’ve all switched bodies!” Rhys stood up on unfamiliar legs. He wobbled, stumbling, but catching himself. He glared at Wilhelm, who was actually Handsome Jack. Which meant… He glanced over at this body. He stood, legs apart, arms crossed, just like Wilhelm would.

“Huh,” Wilhelm in Rhys’ body mused. “You’re eye’s nice.” He looked at Tim in Jack’s body. “It reads Tim as Handsome Jack.”

“Seriously, Wil, how the hell do you stand this thing? How do you, Rhysie?” Jack asked, moving his upper arm while the rest dangled.

Wilhelm, as Rhys, laughed. “Get up, you baby.”

Jack, as Wilhelm glared, his lips pouting. It was quite a look coming from Wilhelm the Enforcer.

“Jack, what the hell is happening to us?” Rhys demanded. “This is what you wouldn’t tell me they took isn’t it?”

Jack smirked at him. “I always loved how smart you are. It’s the best thing about you, besides those legs of course.”

Rhys shivered, weirded out. “Ew, stop! It’s too weird hearing Wilhelm’s voice say that to me.”

Wilhelm, as Rhys, chuckled. “Hey, I got a damn nice voice.”

Timothy whimpered, hugging himself. It was another strange thing to see. Handsome Jack did not carry himself like that at all. “Wil… We’re switching bodies?” Tim’s voice was a whisper.

Wilhelm stalked over to him, Rhys’ lanky body became intimidating all of a sudden. He wrapped his arm around Tim, holding Handsome Jack’s body close. “Hey, don’t you worry one bit. You’re absolutely fuckable in any body.”

Slowly, Tim turned, glaring at Wilhelm, a deranged sort of look in his eyes. “Now is not the time, Wil!”

Pain spread throughout Rhys’ body, knocking him back a step. His vision blurred with more bright lights, turning his head to static. He sat on the ground. Handsome Jack’s body was rooted steadily, helping Rhys. Rhys shook his head, his right robotic eye adjusted. It was slightly slower, the vision rougher than he was used to. It took him no time to adjust, the same with his arm. When it came to his leg, however, he had to stand slowly, getting a balance for it. He wobbled, but rested on his flesh leg, feeling out the mechanical leg.

He was in Wilhelm’s body. Who was in Jack’s? He looked, taking a guess. “Wilhelm?”

The man nodded, Jack’s face stoic. He itched the mask though. “This thing is a shit stain. How is this better than the scar?”

“Hey,” Jack’s doppelganger barked. “Shut up.”

It wasn’t difficult to watch Jack in Tim’s body.

Another whimper, this time more agitated, came from Rhys’ body. “I don’t like this! Wil, make it stop!”

Wilhelm immediately held Tim, Jack’s arm around Rhys’ body. Handsome Jack’s body cooed at Rhys’ body. So, that’s what they looked like to others. He caught Jack in Tim’s body watching them and smirking fondly.

Rhys glared, remembering. “Hey,” he called. “How do we stop switching bodies?”

Jack shrugged. “It was buggy, that’s why we abandoned it. Whoever got a hold of it has fixed a lot of bugs. Usually the bodies ripped themselves apart, but we seem to be doing fine…” he poked at his body.

Timothy whimpered, hiding his face into Jack’s body and Wilhelm glared at Jack. “Idiot.”

“Oh, ease off, Tim’s a strong ass grown up, he can handle this.”

“So, we just gotta find this person?” Rhys asked, bringing the attention to the problem at hand.

“Duh, cupcake. Though, they’re probably doing this to us… And watching…” Jack said. “They’re using us for their own research, damn I gotta meet this person and hire them.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“Hey, they figured out how to switch someone’s body with another without it leading to death. That’s impressive.”

Again, Timothy hid himself into Wilhelm. Wilhelm looked murderous, It was a different look on Handsome Jack’s body, a quiet rage. “I swear, Jack, if you say anything more, I’m going to cut your body’s dick off.”

“What? I didn’t say anything bad! Just the facts!”

Rhys sighed at Jack. “You’re an idiot. I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

Jack shuddered, sticking his tongue out unhappily. “Ew, yeah, okay I see your point. That’s really weird hearing that from Wilhelm.”

This spurred Rhys on and he leaned forward, batting his eyelashes. “You’re just so sexy, Jack! How about a kiss, hmm? We haven’t made out is so long!” Rhys went to Jack.

Tim’s body backed up, shaking his head. “Rhysie, stop, that’s way too creepy!”

Rhys caught the shoulder of Tim’s body. He leaned on it, popping his robotic leg up and kissing at Jack. “C’mon, Jacky! Just a little kiss!”

“Stop!” Jack whined.

As Rhys inched dangerously closer, they were hit again, knocking each other back. Lights once more blinded him, making Rhys dizzy, but by now he was starting to get used to it. He didn’t stumble this time.

But he did take a step back to stop holding his own body. He looked at his hands and clothes. “Ugh, I’m actually Handsome Jack now.”

“Hey!” Rhys’ own voice pouted. “I’m freakin’ hot! My body’s perfect.”

Wilhelm had fallen to the ground and he was shaking his head more. Tears poured from his eyes as he pawed at his robotic eye with his robotic hand. He yelped and began to scramble backwards.

“Tim,” Tim’s body said. “It’s okay, we’ll figure this out-”

Wilhelm’s arm changed, thrusting out and almost hitting Tim’s body. Tim, in Wilhelm’s body, screamed and turned, trying to stand. He stumbled, but found his footing finally and ran out of the room, bumping into the wall from imbalance. The arm punched the wall, making him scream, more panicked.

Wilhelm sighed, walking away in Tim’s body. “I’ll go get Tim, you two figure out where this asshole is and get our bodies switched back.” And he headed out of the room.

Rhys sighed. Poor Tim. Wilhelm’s body had so many bells and whistles, it was hard to control. Jack snorted, it was crude coming from Rhys’ body. Rhys rolled his eyes and left the room. “Let's get back into our bodies.”

“Hey, I look  _ hot _ from behind,” Jack mused, following Rhys in Handsome Jack’s body. “Rhysie, shake that ass for me.”

Rhys scoffed.

“Ooh, that's hot too, I wanted to go with Sexy Jack, but it didn't work well. But I am  _ fine as hell _ .”

Rhys jumped when Jack grabbed his ass, squeezing with Rhys’ robotic hand.

“Mmm, I got a nice ass.”

Rhys glared. “That hurts asshole!” He squinted at his own body, standing close to Rhys with bedroom eyes. “Are you… turned on right now?”

“Ooooh, I’m just so hot Rhysie! I never get to look at myself like this! This body switch thing is the best thing that’s ever happened! How can you stand not boning me all the freakin’ time?”

Rhys grunted. “It’s pretty easy…”

And then Jack was pushing him against the wall, his eyes lit with passion. “We need to have sex, Rhysie!”

“What?” Rhys coiled in on himself. “Jack, no! That- I don’t want to look at myself fucking myself. Besides, you can’t handle that arm right now, you’re not gentle with it.”

He was quiet for a second. “Jerk off then.”

“What?” Rhys was shaking his head.

“Please, Rhysie! Lemme watch you jerk off. I’ve watched myself in mirrors, sure, but watching in  _ person  _ is way better!” He leaned forward and nibbled where Rhys usually nibbled on Jack. The sensation zipped right through Rhys. He had never felt it like this before. He held in a moan, but Jack knew. “See? It’ll be great, you’ll get to experience it as  _ me _ and I’ll get to watch you. Please Rhysie, it’s going to be so  _ hot. _ ”

“You’re not going to give up on this, are you?”

“No.”

“Ugh! Fine!”

Jack pressed him hard against the wall, kissing him. Rhys was frozen, unprepared to watch himself kiss himself. The sensation was insane, and the body pressing against him just so was doing things to the body. He closed his eyes and it made things a little better.

“Mmm, my lips are so nice,” Jack moaned.

Rhys huffed. “This is already annoying.”

Jack smirked. “Let’s go.” He took hold of Rhys’ hand and found the nearest room, which was empty. He locked it. There was an office chair and he sat Rhys down in it. “It’s not gold, but it’ll have to do.” He found another one and sat across from Rhys. He pulled his slacks and underwear down to pile at his shoes.

Rhy realized he’d have to do the same. Hesitantly, looking around the room for cameras, he stood. “There’s two cameras here, Jack. Cover my body!”

Irritated, Jack pulled Rhys’ gun out and shot them, destroying them. “There. Let’s go, I’m so excited!”

“I can see that,” Rhys said. He pulled his clothes down to his shoes and sat down. Jack was already playing with the body. Rhys had to admit it was a sight, watching his own body jerking off. He sat down. He felt aroused, but still mildly creeped out. “Jack… I… I’m a little too distracted…”

Instantly, Jack was moving, kneeling down in front of him.

“Holy shit!  _ No _ !” Rhys gasped.

Jack took the dick in his mouth and sucked. It zipped through Rhys and he let his head fall back. His fingers dug into the chair and he moaned. He heard Jack moan, getting more aroused from sucking his own dick.

It tingled heavily in Rhys and he huffed. “Okay, I’m good, now.”

Jack stood, a large smirk on his face. “Damn I got a fine ass cock.”

“Yeah, yeah, sit down before I lose this.”

Rhys, with Jack’s huge hands, wrapped them around the cock, testing the grip. He closed his eyes, biting his lip and began to pump his hand slowly. Jack moaned. “Oh, shit yes, this is the best.”

Rhys focused on how his body was feeling, letting himself sink into the pleasure and forget whose body he was in. He massaged himself, feeling how wonderful it was. He always loved Jack’s hands on him and now he was controlling those hands. He could make them do anything. He smirked and put a finger in his mouth to suck. Jack moaned loudly. Rhys licked a second one, getting sloppy with it. He pulled off one of his shoes with his other foot to free it of clothes. He brought it up to rest on the arm of the chair. He inserted a finger into his ass, twirling it and easing a second in there.

Rhys gasped at how amazing it felt. Jack cooed, adoring the sight. “That’s a good Rhysie, show me how hot I am.”

Rhys stroked his dick in time to his fingers, moaning loudly with how good it felt. His ass squeezed down on his fingers and he began to fuck himself faster, pumping his dick harder. “Oh, fuck!” Rhys sighed.

“This is so delicious, I’m so fucking hot!” Jack panted.

Rhys smirked. “I’m the hottest damn man alive!”

Jack shivered. “Hell yes, I am!”

“Oh, this feels so amazing,” Rhys sighed, hearing Jack’s voice as he spoke. “Oh, I’m fucking myself with my fingers, shit it’s good!” Rhys panted. He watched Jack turn into a puddle in the chair, whining, his hands still keeping pace with Rhys. Rhys slowed down. “It just feels  _ so _ good!”

Jack growled, the mechanical arm gripped the arm of the chair tightly. Rhys had to admit he was having fun. Making Jack whine was something he normally didn’t get to hear. It really soothed Rhys’ own ego.

He smirked and continued to stroke himself. “Fu-uuck! I need to come! He stuck a third large finger into his ass and thrust into himself fast. He stroked himself faster, losing himself to the slightly strange sensations. His moans mixed with Jack and his brain fuzzed, a hot slick running down his hand.

He relaxed, pulling his fingers out, shivering as he did so. They sat there catching their breath and staring at each other. Jack smirked. “That was some hot shit, cupcake.”

Rhys smirked. “You’re so full of yourself.”

Jack kissed at him. “So were you.”

Rolling his eyes, Rhys stood and found some paper towels by a sink and cleaned himself off. He washed his hands as Jack came over.

“I really gotta find this scientist and pick his brains.”

“Like literally or figuratively?”

“We could do this every night, Rhysie! I could watch me get fucked by someone else!”

Grunting, Rhys flicked water at Jack. “Pack up your ego and let’s get back into our bodies. My body doesn’t have enough hot air to for that rot to survive.”

Jack pouted. “You callin’ my self-confidence rot?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
